Mrs Del Mar
by No1heathfan
Summary: Alma saw them kiss, and now she lives with the knowledge of what her husband is REALLY doing when he's off fishing. Things only get worse when she finds the note on his fishing rod... I'm bad at summaries. Please just R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**My name is No1Heathfan and this is my first ever BBM fanfic, so please be nice. **

**I hope you enjoy it, please RnR!**

**xxxxx**

**Chapter 1-**

"So Alma, where's Ennis? I ain't seen him the last couple o' days," her boss Monroe asked cheerfully. Alma froze, the hairs on her neck rising slowly. She tried to control her shaking hand as she turned to face him, the tin of baked beans still in her hand.

"Ennis?" She said, trying to collect her thoughts, "he's just… just gone fishin'. With a friend," She tried to smile.

"Bet your lookin' forward to all the lovely fish he's gonna catch for you and the girls!" Monroe laughed. Alma managed a feeble laugh in return, but she wished Monroe would just leave her ALONE! She wasn't in the mood for his friendly chatter.

"Excuse me, could you show me where the fruit is?" A customer, a kindly old lady, asked Monroe.

"Right this way…" he said, leading her away cheerfully. Alma's smiled dropped off her face as soon as he was gone. She turned back to her work, trying to calm herself, but all she could see in her mind was Ennis… Ennis in Jack's arms, Ennis' happy face as he went off to be with Jack, Ennis kissing Jack with such passion she had never known he was capable of. His friend? Who was he tryin' to fool? She might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she wasn't stupid! She knew for a fact he didn't go up there to fish…

"Say Alma, why don't you take off? Looks like there ain't gonna be much more buisness today, so there ain't really any point in stayin'!" Monroe was still smiling, still as happy as he always was.

"If your sure…" Alma said, but Monroe interrupted.

"Absolutely! You go on home to your girls!"

"Thanks, Monroe! See you Saturday!" Alma said. She grabbed her things from the staff cloakroom before taking the short walk to her sisters house.

"Hey Alma, you're early!" Her sister Francine said, pulling open the door.

"Hello, Francine. Thanks for havin' the girls again. I owe you," Alma said, hugging her sister.

"Think nothin' of it," Francine replied, just as Jenny and Alma Jr came running in with shouts of delight.

"Momma!" They yelled. Alma crouched down and hugged them, kissing both their foreheads.

"Come on, say goodbye to you Aunt Francine and thank her," Alma said.

"Thank you Aunt Francine," Alma Jr said.

"Thank you Aunt Francine," Jenny echoed.

"That's quite alright, my lovely girls," their Aunt laughed.

On the short walk home, whilst Jenny was falling asleep against Alma's warm chest, Alma Jr tugged at her mothers hand and asked:

"Momma, is daddy home yet?"

"No," her mother sighed, "he's still fishin' with his friend." Alma Jr frowned.

"I hope he brings us home some fish this time mommy," she said.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see now, won't we?" Alma said lightly, knowing full well that there would be no fish when Ennis returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Alma heard the key turn in the lock.

"I'm home!" Ennis' voice echoed through the halls.

"Daddy!" The girls got up from the dinner table and ran to the door. Seconds later, Ennis walked in carrying a girl under each arm. Alma smiled.

"Hello darlin'!" Ennis said cheerfully, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Hello Ennis," she said. Ennis put the girls down who fussed around him excitedly.

"Daddy, daddy, did you bring us any fish home?" Alma Jr asked.

"No," Ennis smiled, "we did catch a bunch a browns but we ate 'em all up."

"Why didn't you save us some?" Jenny huffed, turning away from him, arms folded.

"Aww don't get mad darlin'! We were real hungry; that was all. It wasn't a big catch anyhow," Ennis tickled Jenny and she giggled, the scowl gone and the fish already forgotten.

"Come on now, settle down and eat," Alma said sternly to the girls, fetching another plate out of the cupboard for Ennis.

That night, Ennis retired to bed early. Alma put the girls to bed. As soon as they were settled and sleeping, Alma tiptoed into the room she shared with Ennis.

"Ennis?" She whispered into the dark, loud enough that he would hear if he were awake, but quiet enough that it wouldn't wake him if he slept. There was no reply, and after a minute or two she heard a snore coming from his direction. She smiled and walked over to his creel case. She opened it quietly, noting that the price tag was still on it. She sighed. It had been five years since he had bought the rod. FIVE YEARS and the price tag was still there. It had been there last time she had checked too, just before his little fishing trip.

She caught sight of something white tied to the end of the line. She gasped and tugged at it. It was paper, a note. In the dim light, she could just about make out the writing that had been written by her hand.

_Hello Ennis,  
bring some fish home,  
love, Alma _

A sob escaped her throat. She had been expecting it, had known in her heart. As if the kiss hadn't confirmed enough! This just made it final. Tears streaking down her cheeks, she scrunched the note up, fingers shaking with rage and sorrow. She threw the note at Ennis forcefully, but it was only paper, and just bounced back lightly. He did not even stir. She closed the creel case with a snap and slid to the floor, consumed with sorrow.

Had he ever loved her at all? She wondered, Had he only married her to cover up the truth? As she sat on the cruel floor, making a small pool on the old, battered floorboards with her tears, she considered whether or not she still loved him. She looked up at Ennis' sleeping figure and thought long and hard. When she made her decision she got up and slid into bed, wiping the last of the tears away. Only then did Ennis stir.

"Alma?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"What're you doin' up? Is it the girls?" He sat up sharply.

"No, I… I couldn't sleep. But I'm goin' to sleep now," she sighed and lay back. After a second he joined her. He put his arm round her and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head. She lay her head against his chest and sighed.

"I love you Ennis," she whispered. He just kissed her forehead and sighed.

"Do you love me Ennis?" She demanded, she challenged him. Ennis sighed.

"Ennis?" Her voice sounded desperate now. He still did not reply.

"Ennis!" She was almost shouting.

"Keep your fuckin' voice down!" He snapped.

"Well do you love me or don't you, Ennis?" She demanded.

"What a stupid question! I'm married to you ain't I?" Ennis snapped again.

"Just answer the fuckin' question!" Alma shouted.

"I love you, you stupid women!" He replied, frustrated.

"That's all you had to say," Alma told him sternly.

"Do I have to state it for you to believe it?" He asked.

"Hearin' it from time to time would be nice!"

"My God, you women. I'm goin' to sleep now," he said and just turned away so he had his back to her. She shook her head at him. Maybe he did love her; but she knew she would never have first place in his heart. She turned her back on him and tried to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't added any chapters in a long time- I've been so busy with school. This is only a short chapter, hope you enjoy and please read and review! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3-**

"Say Alma, I've been meanin' to tell yah but it slipped my mind. I'm goin' fishin' with Jack again in a couple o' months," Ennis said casually at breakfast a couple of days later. Alma's heart froze over. It was during these times when he was home that she could pretend to herself that nothing was wrong. She lived with her head in the clouds. So whenever he mentioned going fishing she plummeted helplessly down to Earth so hard and fast it was unbearable.

"Oh?" She gasped, "When exactly?"

"We were thinkin' bout December, early December or late November," he said. She sighed.

"Won't it be too cold for fishin' then?" She asked, desperately, "It's only September and you've gone and got a chill from that fishin'! Why don't he come here or you go there? Or maybe he could come down with his whole family for a couple o' days! You spend so much time with him we might as well all get to know each other." Ennis' eyebrows knit together and he grunted.

"Maybe. But we prefer to fish," He said, then made his excuses and hurried off to work. Alma watched him go mournfully; she knew less and less about her husband with each passing day.

With Alma, there were good days and bad days. On the good days it seemed like everything was fine between them. Sometimes, when he smiled at her it reminded her of how it used to be, how he used to look at her when he loved her, when she was the first in his heart.

On bad days, Ennis was a million miles away in his thoughts, was strange and distant with her, and seldom touched her. As she watched Ennis go, Alma had a feeling that today would be a bad day. She tried to push the thought away as she got the girls ready for school and went to work. After work, she busied herself with housework and made dinner.

Ennis came back late; the girls were already in bed. She could smell the alcohol coming off him.

"You're back late," Alma speculated, blowing out the smoke from her cigarette.

"I guess," Ennis shrugged.

"Where were you Ennis?" Alma snapped, putting her cigarette out viciously.

"Went out for a drink with a couple o' friends after work, is that such a crime?" Ennis was in a bad mood; but Alma didn't care. She was in a bad mood too.

"Do I have to remind you that you have a family Ennis? We're in this marriage together, and it'd be nice if from time to time you remembered that. I work too, yah'know. I work hard. Then I get home and I cook and I serve ya'll. You get back home from work whenever you goddamn please and expect me to be happy! Well I ain't happy Ennis!"

"I'm sorry to hear that Alma," Ennis said sarcastically.

"Go to Hell, Ennis!" She snapped, and went to bed. Needless to say, Ennis slept on the couch that night.


End file.
